Living Our Love Song
by virginiagirl101
Summary: While listening to the radio, Jasper muses on his relationship with Alice. Jalice! More inside. oneshot


AN: This is my first Twilight fic. I heard this song recently, and it reminded me of Jasper and Alice!! Please review. No flames, plz. Please correct any spelling/grammar errors, I don't have a beta.

**Summary: While the Cullens are listening the radio, Jasper reminisces on his and Alice's relationship. Jalice!! It takes place after they move to Forks, but before Bella arrives.**

**Pairing: Jalice!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Twilight series and characters belong to Stephenie Myers, Living our Love Song belongs to Jason Michael Carroll, and Grand Theft Auto belongs to whoever makes that. **

Living Our Love Song

Jasper's POV

Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and I were all sitting in the family room. Alice was talking to Rosalie about their upcoming shopping trip to L.A., there was going to be a rare sunny day soon. Emmett was playing his newest play station game, Grand Theft Auto, Esme and Carlisle were sitting together, speaking in hushed tones, and Edward was playing his piano. The general emotional atmosphere of the room was contentedness, except Alice and Rosalie were both leaking off slight excitement.

The radio was on in the room, softly so not to disturb Edward's playing, but loud enough for Emmett to hear. I was listening for lack of something better to do, when suddenly a song that I personally thought was written about Alice and me came on.

Baby when I look at you with your hair fallin' down in your baby blues  
Standing there across the room I get so lost in the way you move

I looked over at Alice. Her normally spiky hair had fallen in her eyes, both of which were the rich, golden color I loved. Her hair was soft, and made me want to run my hands through it. The thing I noticed most, though, was that she was casually performing human movements. I got lost in the grace of the movements she was performing, and felt pure annoyance coming off Edward. I ignored him.

It makes me reminisce back ten years ago on a night like this  
Teary eyed as you took my hand and I told you that I'd be your man

It made me think back to when Alice and I first met. It had been a night much like this, very rainy and stormy. I had ducked into the bar, and without thinking, had taken her hand in mine. In my mind, I swore that somehow, someway, I would be with her forever. It took a few weeks for me to acknowledge that, but since then, we'd been together.

So many things have come so many things have gone  
One thing that's stayed the same is our loves still growing strong

Since then, many things had changed. It took five years to find the Cullens, and we went through eight states before we had found them. After we found them, we moved through many states and cities as well. I'd changed my habit of drinking human blood, though I still had trouble with it. We got married. The fashions and habits of the humans had changed over the years as well, as long as our forms of transportation. Indeed, it seemed, that our love for each other was one of the only things that had stayed the same.

Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist  
Between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess  
People said it would never work out  
Living our dreams and shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Living our love song

Looking at us now, there was no way I would have imagined this when I walked into that bar. I'd thought that there was no redemption for me, and I would be forced to walk the earth for the rest of my life filled with shame. Since then, we'd been living our love song.

Oh darling would you look at me  
with my heart beating fast and my shaking knees  
it's pretty hard to believe after all these years I still need you this badly

Looking at me, I knew that if I had a heart, it would be beating fast every time I saw her. My knees were already shaking just thinking about her. It was pretty hard. Just then, I had an idea. I walked over to the radio, and turned it up. Then, I went up to Alice, and asked her to dance. Of course, before I got the words out, she was in my arms. Because of my speed, I was able to do it before the next verse came out.

You're dancing in my arms with a spotlight moon in a sea of stars  
Oh girl we've come so far everything I want is everything that you are

We were dancing now, our arms around each other. The moon had broken through the clouds, creating a spotlight for us, along with illuminating the stars. We'd come so far since we met. We were both broken; now we're healed.

Just want to lay you down  
Say I love you without a sound  
I think you know what I'm talking about

I smiled at that part, and Alice's eyes glazed over. She was quiet for a few seconds, and then she smiled and giggled. The look in her eyes clearly said 'perfect'. I felt waves of nausea roll off Edward now, and ignored them too.

Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist  
Between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess  
People said it would never work out  
Living our dreams and shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Living our love song

Just look at us. All this time and we were still in love. Something like our love for each other just didn't exist between a man from the south involved in two wars and the most perfect, beautiful creature I've ever met. A lot of people said this relationship wouldn't work out, but living our dreams, we've shattered all doubts.

Baby just look at us all this time and we're still in love  
Something like this just don't exist  
Between a backwoods boy and a fairy tale princess  
People said it would never work out  
Living our dreams and shattered all doubts  
It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Living our love song

It feels good to prove 'em wrong  
Just living our love song

It sure felt good proving all those people wrong. In the end, it was just my Alice and me, living our love song. I looked into her eyes, and they clearly told me to take her to our room.

I gladly obliged.

AN: I hope you all liked it!! Again, please review.


End file.
